With increasingly high demand for mobile broadband services, network operators are rushing to deploy large-scale networks. Such networks include Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks as well as other types of networks. The services that can be supported on the networks include both data (including video) and voice.
In some wireless data networks (e.g., CDMA2000 EV-D (Code Division Multiple Access 2000 Evolution-Data), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) networks), the maximum bit rates available are governed by both settings in the network (both core and radio) and by a category and/or a capability of the mobile device. In some cases, the mobile device can support higher maximum bit rates than the network can support and, in this case, the network sets the upper limit for the maximum bit rate. When the mobile device transitions from a first network (e.g., a current network or source network) to a second network (e.g., target network), the second network might be able to support a higher maximum bit rate than the first network was able to support. However, since the maximum bit rate has already been set, changes cannot be made when the device transitions to the second network. This is the case even if the device can support a higher maximum bit rate that is also supported by the second network. Thus, even though available, the device cannot take advantage of the higher maximum bit rates, which has a direct impact on the user experience.
The above-described deficiencies of today's systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.